The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) and Dana-Farber/Partners CancerCare (DF/PCC) proposes to use its membership in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to support participation in therapeautic research and other clinical trials, both in the Institute and its affiliate institutions. The goals of this project will be the initiation and participation in Phase I, II and III cooperative clinical trials involving chemotherapy, surgery and radiation therapy. A major emphasis will be made in developing new therapeutic strategies both at DFCI, MGH and in pilot collaborative investigations with interested membersof CALGB. Dana-Farber investigators would continue to be actively involved in disease and modality committees of the CALGB. This project is designed to bring cooperative group trials to regional community hospitals affilaitedthrough the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute throughout New England.